Lust in the air at Beacon Academy
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Heavy Lemon warning! Originally a single story I wrote. I decided to break it up into chapters. During a record high heat wave, the students of Beacon Academy must deal with something very hot going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Lust is in the air at Beacon Academy**

By: Ronin Davis

The sun had started to rise on the prodigious Beacon Academy. This may not be a good thing to the students as it was already record high heat and only going to get hotter with the rising of the sun. The heat and humidity have been recorder breaks for days now and almost no one felt like doing anything.

Sadly for some, they were already dressed and out trudging in the forest. Their tired grunts echoed in the forest, along with the sound or a wooden cart being wheeled along. Dry twigs being crushed behind it.

"Hurry along, students." a older women in the front of the pack said. "The campus isn't too much further." She called pointing ahead. "At this rate we'll be back in time for first period."

Some students groaned under their breath at this. Others stood on guard. This forest was known for housing many dangerous monsters. They weren't out there for a morning fun run. They were on mission. Many felt an unease starting to creep up on them.

In the dorms the rest of the students laid in their beds dreading the day of classes ahead. In the dorm of Team RWBY, the leader Ruby Rose had started to stir. In the night she had pulled her pajama pants down around her shins to circled air around her nether region.

"Morning guys." She yawned tried to build up the strength to get up. She tried to jump out of her makeshift bunk bed. Forgetting about he decide to pull down her own pants she tripped and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She moaned getting up. "Guys it's time's to get up!" She groaned. "Weiss." She called out pulling away a sheet placed over her team mate's bed.

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked. In the heat of the night Weiss and striped down to just her panties. She had covered herself with arm as Ruby pulled the sheet away exposing her. Despite her reputation for being an ice queen she was wearing rather a steamy pair of black lace panties.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby panicked covering her eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" The drowsy voice of Ruby's older sister Yang called out from her bed. "It's too hot for you two to start arguing like this." She dragged herself out of bed.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss cried out seeing Yang standing before them. She didn't even bother keeping her panties on. Yang stood in the middle of the room butt naked and stretching.

"What? We're all girls here." Yang shrugged. "The dorms have a locker room style showers."

"Fine." Ruby sighed too hot to argue. "Blake, it's time to get up." She walked over to the final member of her team.

"Hmm?" Blake rolled over looking up at Ruby. "What's going on?"

"Blake, are you naked too?" Ruby stepped back in shock. Blake was covered in a thin blanket, but she showed no signs of wearing clothes. Not even her black bow which allowed her to show off her Faunus cat ears.

"It was hot last night." Blake yawned rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "Why are your pants down?"

"Um... same." Ruby sighed. "Well team RWBY, I think our first order of business is to go shower." She cheered putting her fist up in the air.

The other three were less enthusiastic as her, but thought it was a good idea non the less. The four got dressed and headed down to the dorms showering facility. Much to their surprise no one was in there.

"Well I would say at least we don't have to worry about being enough hot water, but I don't think we want any." Yang said looking around.

"Don't even say Hot." Weiss sighed. She started to peel her clothes off. Her body glistened with her sweat.

The other girls fallowed her lead and striped down. The four walked bare naked into the tiled showering area. The cold granite tile floor for once felt good on their foot as they walked.

"Eek." A muffled shrieked sounded out from the doorway behind them. The four turned to see their quite classmate Velvet. She stood in the doorway trying to cover herself with a small towel. Her bunny faunus hears were drooping slightly.

"Hey, Velvet!" Ruby cheered waving not caring that her goods were bouncing around.

"Um, hi." Velvet weakly waved. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the showers this early. She didn't have anything against team RWBY they're just a bit rowdy at time for her. She stepped forward into showering area.

They started to showers mostly keeping the water cold. The girls moaned in relief feeling the refreshing chill of water running down their skin. The five stayed quite for a while with the room only filled with the sound of water spraying onto the stone floor.

"So, tomorrow is Saturday. Do you guys want to do something?" Ruby asked lathering her shoulder with soap. "Maybe go down town or something?"

"If it will be anything like the last few days count me out." Weiss protested rinsing soap spuds off of her chest.

"I might." Blake commented softly.

"Going to see that monkey riff raff?" wiess snared.

"His name is Sun and you don't even know him." Blake snapped.

"I know he is a stowaway and a petty thief. By definition, that makes him a riff raff." Weiss argued.

"Guys stop!" Ruby demanded. "It won't be long till school is over and we all go home for the summer. I want to spent that time as a happy team. Not fighting over a boy."

"You didn't have to phrase that last part like that." Weiss groaned. "It implies the wrong thing."

"She does have a point." Yang said washing shampoo from her long golden hair. "I will miss you guys during the summer break. However, it will be nice to see dad again."

"Yeah, and uncle Qrow." Ruby smiled. "I'll get to tell him about all the fun adventures we've been having." Blake and Weiss grew quite and the room fall back into verbal silence.

"What about you, velvet?" Yang asked turning to the faunus girl. "What you up to this weekend." Velvet was crouched down and washing her legs.

"Oh, um, yeah." She blushed turning her face away from the other girls.

"Oh, does someone have a boyfriend?" Yang teased.

"What? No." Velvet retorted blushing more. The girls giggled lightly as they continued to shower.

The five all finished at the same time and heading out to the dressing area to dry off.

"I so don't want to go back out into that hot air." Weiss moaned drying off her legs.

"I know, but we need to go to class." Yang moaned along with her trying to deal with the her sopping hair. It always takes her the longest of the four to dry her hair.

The five finished up their post-shower routine. They existed the dorm showering area in their full school uniform and headed out to the campus courtyard to begin the day of classes.

"We need summer uniforms." Ruby groaned as they walked. "These things are too heavy for being so hot." Her arms dangled as she slumped over. She let her arms sway back and forth too hot to care.

"Hey, what's that?" Yang asked coming to a complete stop and completely ignoring her sister. She pointed towards the other side of the courtyard.

When the group looked they saw a number of students in fully battle ready gear walking. In the front of the pack was professor Goodwitch and Port. As team RWBY approached the group in curiosity they noticed they were surrounding a cart. Sitting on the cart was a massive flower bud in a pile of top soil.

"Pyrrha!" Yang called out recognizing one of the students in the group.

"Good morning." Pyrrha greeted the girls as they approached. "Is she okay?" She asked spotting Ruby dragging behind the rest looking like she could drop at any moment.

"She's just hot." Yang smiled and waved it off.

"Yeah, she is." a random boy in the entourage called out with a smirk. The girls simple starred at him. He awkwardly stepped back and look around. "Look, some grass. I'm.. Going to go... look at that grass."

"So... What's going on this early in the morning?" Yang ask circling back to the subject of the cart. "What's that thing?"

"Very good question, Miss. Long." Professor Goodwitch interjected. "This is a kind of flower found in the forever fall. However, they have never been seen in bloom or in this size."

"Quite right!" Professor Port added. "Normally monster of the Grimm eat them before bloom. The roots also contain unique properties for various uses."

"Professor Peach found this early this week and asked us to secure it for studying." Goodwitch continued. "As a safety precaution we asked serval top-notch students to help."

"That's where I came in." Pyrrha said rubbing the back of her head. With a slight blush.

"I'm sure we can handle it from here." Port said with his usual vigor. "We mustn't keep our young pupils from their academic pursuits much longer."

"Very good professor." Pyrrha said in a stiff tone before turning. She started to walk past the cart. She started to rub her shoulder feeling stiff. She looked at her hand and noticed a red powder on it. "Is this Pollen?" She wondered rubbing it between her fingers.

The rest of the students disbursed and headed on their own ways. Many of them still feeling unease. Even for the hot weather they were starting to feel hot. Pyrrha included, she had an odd feeling brewing inside her.

"That was easier than I thought." Goodwitch said pulling the cart away with Port.

"Indeed." Port replied. "After the last few failures anyway." he huffed pulling on the heavy cart.

"Yes, we still don't know what cause those failures." goodwitch sighed. She wiped her forehead, her face turning a little flush.

"Is the heat getting to you?" Port asked.

"Perhaps." Goodwitch said absent mindedly. She was feeling the same unease as the other students. "Something seems off. I should go see Professor Ozipin." the two continued to haul the cart.

Pyrrha dashed across the campus now in school uniform. Her heart was beating heavily as she darted down the hallway towards her class. Her first period class had already begun when she arrived despite her haste. Her teacher simply told her to take a seat.

"Pyrrha." Her team leader, Juane, waved her over with a low voice. Pyrrha sat next to the blonde young man with a smiles. "I tried to take notes for you." Jaune whispered sliding a paper towards her with an awkward chuckle.

"That's so thoughtful." Pyrrha whispered. She leaned in close and whispered ever softer. "I'm not wearing panties."

Juane's face turned bright red hearing her speak these words. Pyrrha gently took his hand and placed it between her legs. Jaune's heart skipped a beat as he felt his fingers brushed against Pyrrha's soft womanhood under her skirt.

"Pyrrha, what's going on with you?" Juane asked trying to keep his voice down. Pyrrha had never been this bold before. He tried to subtly pull his hand away, but Pyrrha's grip was too firm.

Pyrrha smiled and placed her fingers over his and guided them into her warm soft hole. Jaune almost jumped from his seat. He did everything in his will to not freak out as he felt his finger enter her.

All Jaune could hear was the thump of his heart beat. It felt like it was slowly jumping up through his throat. Despite his nervousness, his body had started acting on it's own. His man hood and stiffened and his finger explored it's surroundings. Before he knew it, he was snapped out of his daze by the loud ringing of the bell.

"Let's go." Pyrrha smiled pulling his arm.

"Wait!" Jaune gasped trying to gather up his stuff. The two ran from the class room with vigorous speed. "Pyrrha, you've never been this forward before. Where are we going?"

"Let's skip our next class and fuck." She smiled pulling him along the corridor.

"Wha-!?" Jaune stammered in utter shock.

The two journeyed behind the school where the botany classes where held. They found a fairly thick patch of bushes and trees to engage in their act.

"I'm not sure about this." Jaune remarked nervously tripping over roots. His uniform kept getting snagged on branches making him irradiated. "Oh man." He whimpered getting his pants stuck on branch.

"Oh, com on now. Let's start the fun." Pyrrha lifted up her skirt to show her smooth and silky vulva. Her whole nether region was completely free of any unsightly hair or blemish.

"Oh..." Jaune gabbed. His erection clearly visible from inside his pants. Pyrrha giggled unhooking her skirt allowing it to drop to the ground.

"Let's let the little guy breath." Pyrrha purred seductively as she reached down and undid his pants. "Oh, he looks like he means business." She teased running a finger along the shaft of his erect manhood. "But safety first." She smirked pulled a condom out.

She teared open the packaging pulling out the condom. She gave an devilish grin as she placed it in her mouth. She placed it between her teeth and grabbed the base of Jaune's penis. She slowly lowered her head and began to take little Jaune into her mouth. She used her tongue to help roll the condom onto his member as it slides into her mouth. Jaune starred awestricken never seeing Pyrrha do anything like it before.

"Now that he's all dress up for a fun time, we should do the same." She smiled, unbuttoning her shirt. She threw her jacket to the ground and allowed her slide off her frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere their fallow classmates gathered in for their botany class. Unfortunately the bell had already rung and yet the teacher is a no show.

"Where's Professor Peach?" The ever hyper orange haired third member or Pyrrha and Jaune's team, Nora ask.

"Don't know. Just like the last five times you asked." Replied the final team member, the ever cooled head Ren.

"But where is he?" Nora whined setting her head on the desk. "Today we were going to look at different sap. I was going to try them all."

"Not all sap is edible." Ren sighed.

"So bored!" Ruby groaned sitting towards the back of the class. "Isn't there some rule that we can leave if our teacher doesn't show up?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Weiss said in a superior tone. "But only after fifteen minutes. It's only been thirteen and a half."

"What if his trapped, or in danger!" Nora exclaimed busting out of her seat. "He could have been buried in his office under a pile of books or those gigantic reports he had us write."

"They were three pages long." Ren commented. "I'm pretty sure a fully grown man wouldn't be so easily pinned."

"Then he could have been attack by monsters of the Grimm." Nora snared leaning in close.

"Right well I've had enough waiting around." Yang said getting up from her seat. "I'm leaving."

"But it's only been fourteen minutes." Weiss protested.

"That's right. No body move!" Nora demanded. "No one can go anywhere till we solve what happened to Professor Peach!" She pulled out a pipe and blow in it causing bobbles to pop out. "There is a mystery afoot."

"Where did you get that?" Ruby asked hesitantly. Ren started to shake his head as she asked this question.

"I always have it on my in case there is ever a mystery afoot." Nora explained. "Now who's with me!?" She through her fist in the air with excitement. The students starred at here in silence for a moment before all getting up and walking out.

"We'll help y..." Ruby started to say before Blake and Yang covered her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yang hissed under her breath.

"Well we have a hour till our next class anyway." Ruby shrugged. "What's the harm?" She asked.

"I agree." Weiss said. The others starred at her.

"Nora let's just go." Ren tried to reason with her.

"Nora, we can help you search." Ruby said running up to her. Ren just sighed and hung his head.

"Great!" Nora charred. "Let's go!" She smiled with a wide grin. The group walked up to the front of the classroom and looked for clues.

"Ugh, I'm going." Ren sighed shaking his head. He turned and started to had out.

"Look a clue!" Nora said spotting red powder on the ground. "What is it?" Nora said scooping some up with her finger.

"It looks like pollen, in a botany class." Weiss said rubbing some between her fingers.

"Uh, I want to see." Ruby smiled trying to get between Weiss and Nora. She tripped falling to the ground causing the powder to go flying into the air.

"Ruby!" Weiss whined trying to fan the substance out of her face with her hand. She got to her feet brushing off her uniform.

"Look, there is more over there!" Nora cried pointing towards the wide double door leading out side. "Professor Peach must of gone outside and been attacked."

"That might be jumping to conclusions." Yang said raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just look inside his office for him and you can go look outside." Weiss suggested still trying to wipe off her clothes.

"Good idea!" Nora cheered before jolting off.

"What's the big idea, weiss?" Ruby asked. "Why send Nora all by herself?"

"I'm going to go back to the room, that's what?" Weiss huffed walking out.

"But professor Peach..." Yang stated.

"That was before I got cover in Pollen!" Weiss snapped. "I need to change before our next class."

"Yeah, that might be for the best. I'm sure he's fine anyway." Blake sighed walking off with Weiss. The other two soon fallowed.

Nora started her search of the forest. She walked deeper into the wooded area. She heard strange sounds coming from the bushes.

"Professor Peach?" Nora wondered drawing closer. She could eventually make out voice calling out. The voices belong to her teammates, Jaune and Pyrrha. As she drew closer she could tell they were calling each others names.

Pyrrah and Jaune had stripped off all of their clothes. They had spread their discarded clothes over the grassy floor of the forest as a blanket. Pyrrha laid on her back on top of the garments as Jaune held himself over her thrusting into her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out in ecstasy starring deep into her lovers eyes. Her chest violently bouncing with every powerful thrust.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back. He manhood pulsated inside Her pleasurable womanhood. Her moaned in repetition as felt his climax grew near.

"Nora!" Nora yelled to match her teammates. She jumped out from under a bush shooting her hand up into the air. Little did she notice that the front of her shirt caught on a branch. As she jumped her shirt was torn open. To make things worse, Nora decided not to wear a bra this day. So now her bountiful breasts bounced in front of her teammates.

"Nora!?" The two cried out in unison.

"Aww, my shirt." Nora pouted noticing her shirt. "Are you two..." She gasped noticing their compromising position. "Are you together, like together together!?" Before they could response she started to fly off. "Ohmygod!howlong?doyouthinkit'struelove?Ican't-believe!Renowesmefivebucks!" she spoke at such a rate that her words jumbled together.

"Wait, what?" Jaune wondered befuddled only able to understand every other word. "Was there something in there about Ren owing you money?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Oh well, Ren and I had a bet..." Nora's eyes drifted down towards Jaune's stiff penis.

"You like it, huh?" Pyrrha asked getting behind Jaune. "You should try out how it tastes." She pulled the condom off and started to rub it slowly.

Nora's eyes became transfixed onto Jaume's member. Her heart began to raced. She felt a burning hot sensation take over her. She walked towards the two. She dropped to her knees in front of jaune.

"Go ahead have a taste." Pyrrha teased waving little Jaune in front of her.

Nora opened her mouth to take in the hard member. She eagerly let her tongue hang out panting in excitement. Pyrrha playfully bounced the tip off her tongue before guiding it into her. Nora earnestly excepted it. Jaune starred in disbelief. Never before had he ever thought something like this would happen to him.

"Breath through your nose, Nora." Pyrrha said noticing Nora having trouble breathing. "That's it." She smiled and Nora got more adjusted to it. She reached down and started caressing Jaune's balls. She then bent down and started to suck nora's nipples.

Jaune through his head back moaning loudly. This had to have been one of the greatest day of his life. "Wait!" He yelled. "I'm about to cum!"

"Nora, pull out." Pyrrha demanded getting along side her. "I want a taste too."

Nora pulled Jaune's manhood out of her mouth and the two started stroking him simultaneously. Jaune mouth loudly nearing orgasm. The two open their mouths in anticipation. Jaune sprayed his seed over his teammates faces, grunting loudly.

"Hmm, tasty." Pyrrha mummied as she licked the semen off her face.

"I'm sorry." Jaune whimpered. "That was very messy. It was a lot of fun, but maybe we should head back."

"Don't you want to keep playing with us?" Pyrrha teased. She and Nora wear lying down on the bed of clothing. Nora had stripped down to her panties. She wore white cotton panties with a heart pattern cut out in the back showing her rear end.

"Well, um..." Jaune stuttered. "I guess I little longer."

Jaune joined the two vixens on the forest floor. Jaune started by kissing Pyrrha passionately. He grabbed a hand full of both Nora Pyrrha's love mounds. Pyrrha return the passion of the kiss back, their tongues intertwined. She reached down and started to stroke Jaune's shaft.

Nora moaned feeling Jaune's grip on her tender lump. To return the favor she had started to play with Jaune's balls and tickled Pyrrha's nipple.

Pyrrha finished her kiss with jaune and moved to Nora. The two wrestled tongues lustfully as they played. "My, Jaune, you feel like you're about to explode." Pyrrha teased breaking off her kiss with Nora. Jaune's penis pulsated in Pyrrha's hand. "Nora, how would you like to take a ride on Jaune's sword this time?" She offered with a wink.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I'm ready." Nora blushed. "I.. Um..." She stuttered, uncharacteristically from her normal hyper self. Pyrrha just smiled.

"I got you. More for me then." She laughed sitting up right. She reached into the pocket of her discarded jacket pocket to retrieve another condom. She lid it onto Jaune's rod with her hand and readied herself.

Jaune sat down as Pyrrha straddled his lap, her back facing him. Pyrrha started to slowly grind against him. She slid the harden penis into her once again moaning happily.

Nora giggled and leaned down. She started to lick Pyrrha's clitoris. Pyrrha cried in pleasure feeling Nora's gentle tongue on her clit as she bounced on Jaune's lap.

As Pyrrha thought, Jaune wasn't far off from cumming. It was almost too soon for Pyrrha to enjoy, but none the less she smiled when he came. She stood up and carefully removed the condom. With Jaune and Nora watching, she held the condom up and allowed the sperm to pour into her mouth.

"God, this stuff is so disgusting!" Weiss yelled walking into the room. She started to strip her uniform off.

"It's only a powder." Blake rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it washes out."

"But it's still gross. It's all over me!" She grunted spotting it over her arm. "I don't have time for a shower."

"Guys, let's not fight." Ruby demanded. "Can we just get along?" She started taking off her own clothes.

"Fine." Blake said removing her own jacket. She noticed some pollen on her arm. "This stuff gets everywhere."

"Tell me about it." Weiss said now topless. "What?" she paused noticing Blake starring.

"Never noticed how flawless your skin is." Blake said taking off the rest of her clothes as she slowly walked towards Weiss. Blake felt hot and was growing warmer.

"Eh, thanks." Weiss said getting bad vibes from Blake's stare. Her heart raced as she approached. Yang and Ruby starred awkwardly in silence. "Blake, what are you...!?" She was cut off as Blake kissed her.

Their breasts pressed against each other. Weiss's heart raced and her nipples hardened. She lent in kissing back. Their hardening nipples circled each other as their passion increased. Weiss reached down and grabbed hold of Blake's butt cheek.

Yang and Ruby starred in shock and awe. Their two teammates continued to dray hump each. Yang reached down and started playing with herself.

"Yang!" Ruby cried. "What are you doing!?" She stepped back. "I don't think we should be watching this." She hissed under her breath. "And I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be doing that."

"Come on, Fearless leader. You know you want some too." Yang teased coming in close. "You want to try experimenting?" Yang grabbed one of her arms. Ruby was caught completely off guard as her sister kissed her.

Ruby flailed her arms about as she was kissed full on the lips by her half naked sister. She tried to pull her off, her heart racing like never before.

"Hmm.." Yang thought breaking away from the kiss. "I am pretty horny, but that still didn't feel right." Yang pondered. She looked over at Blake and Weiss where now on the floor with Blake kissing Weiss's neck. "Hey, let us cut in!" Yang cheered pulling Ruby along.

Yang started to kiss the other side of Weiss's neck. Ruby stood over them watching. Her heart still beating fast, her face flush. She gulped and got down to her knees. She got between Blake's legs and started to lick her.

Blake moaned into weiss's neck. Weiss started to message both Yang and Blake's breasts. In return Blake took one of Weiss's breast and Yang fingered her now wet vagina. Ruby was left to pleasure herself. She rubbed her nipples and her clitoris smoothly.

The four soon switch their positions. They daisy chained with Ruby licking Weiss, Weiss licking Yang, Yang licking Blake, and Blake licking Ruby. The girls pleasured each other with their tongues and fingers. The room echoed with the sound of their love making.

"Oh, god, not so fast." Weiss cried after the four switched again. Ruby and Weiss were now rubbing their wet vaginas against each other. Weiss arched her back and squirmed as Ruby moved faster than she could handle. Ruby was rubbing her own breast too caught up to listen to Weiss.

Blake and Yang had also broken off into their own group. Blake let out muffled moans as she bit her finger. Yang was sucking on her nipple while using both hand to finger her tender areas below the belt. Yang plunged her index and middle fingers into Blake's womanhood with one hand and teased her anus with the other.

Hours had pasts as the group bonded in their own special way. The sun had started to go down. Ren had returned to his team's dorm room across the hall from the girls'. His team didn't show up for any of their remaining classes. He was tired and decided to lay down under the blanket.

His eyes shot open as he felt something heavy on his chest. He pulled up the blanket to see Nora's smiling face starring back at him.

"Nora what are you doing...?" Ren asked with an exasperated sigh, but slowly drifted off as he noticed she was without clothes. "What are you doing!?"

"I want to have some fun." Nora smiled wiggling closer to his face. "We've been not together together for a while, but now I want together."

"Nora, please." Ren gulped trying to back away. "What about Jaune and Pyrrha? Where are they?"

"Oh, right." Nora said getting up. Ren blinked his eye as she stood in front of him fully nude. "You need to pay up." She said hopping off the bed.

"For what?" Ren asked peeking through his fingers briefly. Nora walked over towards Jaune's bed.

"For this." Nora said pulling off the blanket. Pyrrha was on her stomach with Jaune laying to top of her, his hand covering her mouth to stifle her moans.

"Pyrrha, Jaune!?" Ren gasped in shock seeing his teammates in this way. "What!?"

"Enough, Let's start the fun." Nora said running up to Ren. She placed her hand on his crotch. She rubbed it softly before going to unzip his pants.

"Wait..." Ren gasped embarrassed as Nora pulled out his penis. Nora ignored his half-hearted pleases as she started to rub it.

"Wake up, little guy. Nora, wants to play." Nora teased talking to the slowly hardening penis.

Ren moaned vigorously as he started to harden. Nora smile in triumph as he reached full erection. She teasingly kissed the head before licking the shaft.

"Nora." Ren hissed. "Pyrrha and Jaune can see."

"If you have a problem with us watching we can join in." Pyrrha teased getting up. She pulled Jaune with her as she approached the two.

She dropped down and started to lick Nora's womanhood from behind while massaging her toned buttocks. Jaune fallowed by finger Pyrrha and playing with her nipple. It wasn't long before the group went completely into it. Jaune was on his back with both Pyrrha and Nora rubbing their rear ends against his member. Ren's was firmly gripped between Nora's pleasure pillows. Pyrrha played with her own mounds listening to her teammates moans.

Ren moaned loudly feeling his penis being hugged by Nora's soft bosoms. He had never pictured such a thing. Despite sharing a room and spending so much time together, he had never seen her in a sexual way before. Jaune as well was experiencing something he never had before. He had felt Pyrrha and Nora's butts before, earlier that day in fact. However, he had never thought he'd feel all four cheeks squeezing his throbbing penis.

Jaune and Ren cried with Pleasure as they reached climax. Nora sensed Ren tensing up as he neared his peek and opened her mouth for the inevitable event. Ren sprayed his seed into Nora's mouth catching almost all of it. Jaune reached his own climax and squirted his load on Pyrrha and Jaune's lower backs.

Team JNPR continued after a small rest. Pyrrha pulled Nora into her lap and spread her legs wide opened. Jaune smiled and handed Ren a condom with a devilish smirk.

Ren gulped, unwrapping the condom. He approached the girls, his eyes stuck on Nora's nether region. He slide the condom over his newly re-erected penis. Nora blushed feeling Ren's gaze.

Ren leaned over Nora and slowly started to push himself into her. Nora clench up for a moment feeling Ren enter her virgin territory. Her discomfort soon subsided and she let out huge moans.

Jaune lean down behind the girls and started to kiss Pyrrha's neck and reaching around grabbing her breasts. Pyrrha moaned and turned to Jaune. The group re-positioned themselves. Ren and Jaune were now humping Nora and Pyrrha from behind. The girls met in the center with interlocked fingers, and kissing with tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came quickly to the two teams. First to awake would be Team RWBY. The four were in a pile in the middle of the floor with Ruby in the middle. Ruby set up and rubbed her eye before looking around. Weiss was between her leg, Yang clutched onto her arm, and Blake was lying on her leg.

"Guys, wait up, I think it's morning." Ruby yawned.

"Morning... Morning!" Weiss panicked. "It was only like eight, how did the entire day pass by like that?! What about our Classes?"

"Why do I have "Burn out" written on my tit?" Yang asked looking down at her chest, ignoring Weiss.

"I think maybe you where the first one to pass out. So we thought it would be funny." Blake groaned rubbing her head.

"Does no one care that we missed almost an enter day?" Weiss shrieked. "We spent it.. doing...doing..." Her face turned red as more memories from the past day came into focus. "What did we do!"

"Why did we do it is a better question." Yang said stumbling to her feet. "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"We need to get our minds off this." Ruby ordered. "Let's go to the down town!" She pointed vigorously.

The four dressed themselves in awkward silence. After the group got dressed they opened the door to leave. As they left their room their neighbors, team JNPR, was also in the process of leaving. They shared similar face expressions as team RWBY. The two group greeted each other and headed down on their way. The eight walked in silence down the hall. Ruby was in the front of the pack.

"Does Nora seem more... glowy than normal?" Yang whispered looking over at team JNPR. Nora was walking with a spring in her step and while that wasn't unusual, it seemed higher than normal.

"No." Weiss said not caring. Her eyes shifted back and forth. She had the night before seared into her mind. Her eye drifted toward Ruby more than once, causing her to blush.

"EW!" Ruby shrieked. "Who would do this!" Pointing at a discarded pair of boxers.

"God, people just don't care as the semester's end nears." Blake scuffed walking past it. "Uh." she stopped looking up at a bra hanging from a light fixture.

"Honestly!" Weiss yelled. "Let's just go." she stomping forward.

The group of eight traveled down to the campus courtyard. The strolled towards the bus stop.

"Does it seem like there are less people." Blake commented looking around.

"Huh, yeah." Nora said looking around. Even on Saturday there are normally a people hanging around. There were a few, but they were scattered.

They stood at the stop back in awkward silence at the bus stop. Weiss rubbed the back of her neck standing next to Ruby.

The bus started to appear on the horizon. It pulled along the pavement, opening it's door for the group. They loaded onto the bus to spend sometime downtown.

The bus pulled up to the bus stop downtown. The eight rushed off the bus. Their awkwardness was bad enough at school, sitting in a bus wasn't any better.

"So, now what?" Ruby asked looking around. "What did you guys want to do."

"It's was your idea to come in the first place." Weiss yelled.

"So, um..." Ruby gapped. "Well, let's go that way and find something." She pointed randomly. Team JNPR just shrugged and fallowed team RWBY being in the same boat as them.

They headed down a random alley. The eight soon stopped in shock as they saw a familiar face in an unfamiliar outfit.

"Velvet!?" Ruby yelled shocked. The Faunnus classmate stood before them in an bunny outfit holding a wooden sign.

Velvet shrieked spotting her class mates. She covered herself.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked as they walked towards her. "What are you wearing?"

"It's my uniform." She blushed.

"The lucky Rabbit Parlor." Blake said reading a neon sign above them. It had a silhouette of a bunny and four-leaf clovers inside the Os.

"I have a part-time job. I hold a sign and pace out flyers, in this." She explained.

"That's despicable." Blake snared.

"What's your problem?" Weiss asked. "You're always going on about faunus employment problems."

"They are exploiting her, for her body." Blake said angrily. "They're probably cheating her on payment and only want to higher pretty bunny girls."

"Well, Bunny faunuses get five percent more and they have a few male ones as black jack dealers." Velvet said. "The money is really good."

"See, Weiss, they're fair." Ruby said jumping to stop the fight. "Now let's keep going." She was happy that the awkwardness had passed, but she didn't care for the new tone either.

Ruby waved Velvet goodbye as she pushed Weiss away. Blake and Weiss shot sparks between them. Ruby groaned wishing something would break up the tense mood. Anything, but going back to the awkward one.

"Ruby!" A gingered haired ginger cheered running up to her.

"Oh, Penny, I haven't seen you since that fight at the shipping yard." Ruby said bewildered, yet grateful, by her sudden appearance.

"Who's this, Ruby?" Nora asked walking up.

"Salutations, my name is Penny." she introduced herself saluting. "I'm a friend of Ruby."

"Well any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine." Nora said with a giant smile.

"Really!?" Penny squeaked before hugging Nora. "Now I have more friends to paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny let go of Nora. "Like him." She smiled pointing at Jaune. "You're a cute boy, we can talk about you. What's your name?"

"Uh, Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune stammered in shock and confusion.

"I love it, it rolls off the tongue." Penny said smiling. "Are you a natural blonde?" She asked intently.

"Okay, hold up." Pyrrha interrupted stepping between Jaune and Penny. "Penny, was it, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to this city for the battle tournament, but I came here today too see if I could find my friend Ruby."

"You're here for the tournament?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

"I had the same reaction." Weiss said plainly.

"Okay, we're all good friends now." Ruby said clapping her hands together.

"Oh, joyous day, I have made so many friends." Penny cheered dragging many of the group into a unwarranted hug. Weiss rolled her eyes.

The ever expanding grouped headed out of the alleyway into an open area.

"Weird, there doesn't seem to be that many students here today." Yang commented looking around. She didn't recognize any of the face. Nor did she spot any of the tattle tale signs of the people in the crowd being students.

"Blake! Blake!" a voice called out over the crowd. Blake turned quickly to see who was calling her.

From across the street waved a young blonde-haired man. His name was Sun Wukong, a Monkey Faunus with a bit of a wild side.

"Oh, Sun." Blake smile waving back. Sun quickly crossed the street to greet her.

"Great, now he's here too." Weiss murmured crossing her arms.

"What's your problem, Princess?" Sun asked noticing Weiss's foul mood.

"Ignore her." Blake huffed. "She's just judgmental."

"I am not!" Weiss yelled. "I just don't approve of his behavior."

"I think that might be what judgmental means." Sun joked with a cocky smile. "What's wrong, can't handle a little rule bending?" He mocked her.

"You cocky little riff raff." Weiss barked. "I can't wait to see you get served at the tournament."

"You want a preview, little princess?" Sun smirked. "I'll take you on anywhere anytime." he boasted.

"Wait!" Ruby screamed getting between them. "You guys can't fight in the middle of the town!" She said trying to talk them down.

"Fine, we'll use the arena at Beacon." Weiss said sternly. "Let's go." She turned to head back.

"But we just got here." Ruby whined sulking.

"Meh, watching these too fight would be way more interesting." Yang joked. "Come on, I want to see this." she waved fallowing Weiss. The other stared and each other and fallowed sharing her intrigue.

The newly formed group of ten headed back to the bus stop that they came from not even hours before. As they approached they noticed someone standing at the stop.

"Velvet." Jaune waved with a smile. Velvet waved back weakly. Her bunny ears drooped and her cheeks looked flush.

"Are you finished with your shift already?" Yang asked walking up to her.

"No, I was feeling a little off, so my boss told me to go." Velvet said with a low tone of disappointment.

"What adorable ears!" Penny said with delight. "Oh, will you be my new friend as well." She smiled running up to Velvet.

Velvet starred blankly confused for a moment. She looked over behind Penny shoulders to see several of the members of the group shaking their heads. "Ummm, I don't know." Velvet said her head feeling fuzzy.

"Aww." Penny moaned. It wasn't long before the bus pulled up to take them all back to the academy.

Ruby was trying to decide which bus ride was worse. The first one with awkward sexual tension or this one with awkward hatful tension. She was hoping the bus ride would give them time to cool down. Based on the look on Weiss's face, this was not the case.

The bus pulled up to the Academy's bus stop after what seemed like an eternity. The eleven loaded from the bus into the surprisingly empty courtyard.

"Weird, it's even more empty than when we left." Blake said walking about. "Where is everyone?" She turned to the rest.

The group starred back in silence thinking for a moment before replying. They shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Clearly, people just want to be inside with the AC than be outside in the heat." Weiss said stomping passed them.

They entered the campus and walked toward the arena. As they traveled further into the building they noticed there was no one around.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried." Jaune said looking around at the pure emptiness of it all.

"Looks like there is another mystery afoot!" Nora yelled pulling the pipe out. The rest of team JNPR and team RWBY just groaned.

"Well, I guess it's up to us to figure this out." Ruby said seeing an opportunity to get away from the fight.

"Fantastic!" Penny cheered. "I never get to solve mysteries. This is be so much fun." She smiled clapping her hands together.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly formed group of eleven headed out to explore with Nora and Penny in the lead. Shortly after Velvet break off from them to head towards the dorm to rest.

"Look, I think it's a clue." Nora exclaimed pointing at the floor.

"It's just more of that red powder stuff." Weiss snapped. "The stuff is getting all over the place." She lifted up her shoe showing more on the bottom of her foot.

"It's leads back to the botany greenhouse." Nora said pointing. "We must fallow it." The group fallowed the trail of weird powder.

"Why are we fallowing her." Sun whispered to Blake.

"I'm not too sure." She replied. "But I am curious about where everyone went to."

"I think I found a clue!" Ruby called out picking something off the ground. "It's some kind of circle wrapped in a square.

"That's a condom, Ruby." Pyrrha sighed. "Someone probably just dropped it." At that moment Jaune started to casually slip his hand into his pocket. He blushed lightly.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?" Ren asked turning towards him.

"Nope. Just feeling a little hot." Jaune laughed awkwardly shrugging it off.

"Actually, I feel a little hot too." Yang said tugging at her yellow undershirt.

"Me too." Blake murmured. Her eyes drifted towards Sun's open shirt. His pecks bounced with every step he took.

"Blake, Blake..." Sun said with a worried tone. "You okay? You're just kind of... starring."

"Hmm? Yeah." Blake said bitting her lower lip. She tried to keep her eyes forward, but too little use. She had never thought of Sun as anything else, but a friend. Distracted by her own thought she tripped over her feet.

"Watch out!" Sun called out as he caught it. Blake looked up embarrassed. She starred into his eyes for a moment before leaping up to kiss him. The two thrashed around in the hall in the throws of passion before crashing through a door.

"This is so riveting, but I don't think we should be watching." Penny spoke up watching.

"Yeah.." Nora muttered, her own heart started to race once again. "It's more fun to be apart of it." She lapped at Penny with a kiss.

Penny stumbled back in shock. The two crashed to the ground. Nora explored her new friend's body. She slid her hand under penny's skirt. With her other hand she started to undo her top.

"Great, this is starting again." Weiss sighed. "What's up with..." She turned to see Pyrrha had already wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist as the made out pressed against a wall. "Ruby?" She turned again.

"Yes?" She asked muffled. She had already started getting undressed with the condom in her mouth. She had her back to weiss with her shirt seductively dropping off her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked groaning.

"I thought this was sexy." Ruby muffled still holding the condom in her mouth.

"Well, the condom is a little irrelevant." Weiss sighed. "Come here." She smiled leaning in. Ruby dropped the condom as they locked lips.

"Damn." Yang smirked watching the group pair off. She felt her own hormones start to take over. "Hey, come here." She said grabbing Ren's collar. Yang forcefully undid his clothes and her own.

"Oh my, Is this something friends do often?" Penny squeaked. Nora now pumping two of her fingers into Penny's trembling vagina.

"Only the truly of best friends." Nora giggled started to play with Penny's tender nipple.

"Than I'm coitus ready." She said giving a feeble salute. She leaned forward and started to engage Nora in a kiss.

Sun and Blake had stripped of their clothes. Sun explored blake's body with both his hands and his tail. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his penis against the lips of Blake's vagina before thrusting into her.

Blake moaned feeling Sun enter her, she let out an embarrassing meow. She chest raised and fell with her every breath. She meowed again and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She softly bit her index finger as Sun thrusts into her.

Ren was pumping as hard as he could into Yang. Both of Yang's legs were placed on his shoulders as she lied on the ground panting.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha clenched her teeth and grunted feeling the width of Jaune's rod slowly enter her rectum. She was now bent against the wall, she used her hands the spread her cheeks as Jaune guided himself into her tight other hole. Pyrrha's discomfort eventually subsided and she slet loose a huge moan.

While the others were being rougher, Ruby and Weiss were being more tender to each other. They had stripped naked and were now softly licking each others' clitoris. They gently used their fingers to tease the lips of their partner's vagina.

The five groups continued to have intercourse in the middle of the school. The halls filled with the sloppy sound of their sex and pleasurable moans. Despite the loud echos of their lustful lover making, no one came to inspect it. The halls remained as empty as when they started.

Elsewhere, Velvet was climbing the steps up to the dorm rooms when she began to hear weird noises. She turned to corner to see a hallway full of naked students all doing devilish things. They groups the students were in ranged from one to maybe eight. If was hard for her to tell where some groups starts and another began.

She started to feel a warmth started to build in her own loins. Velvet tried to resist looking around the crowd. She spotted two of her own teammate currently in the middle of orally pleasing each other.

"Guys, what's wrong with you?" She asked running up to them. She blushed seeing the position they're were in. "Coco, Fox..." She murmured giving in and stroking herself.

She dropped down to the ground and started to undress. She slowly rubbed her finger long the lips of her tender womanhood. She moaned softly, her heart racing like wildfire. She tried to fight her urges. She slowly tried to get back to her feet, while still fingering her wet hole.

Her ears perked up as she felt a dreadful feeling creep up. She turned to see a green vine growing along the wall. She starred at it confused for a moment. Before she knew it the vine sprung from the wall and attacked her.

She reacted quickly rolling away avoiding the attack. She eyed an abandoned sword laying on the ground. She picked it up and cleaved the vine in two. She panted out of breath, her loins still aching for pleasure.

Much to her dread she looked to see even more vines growing. Some even started to wrap around the students in the throws of passion. Velvet fought her urges and charged forward.

She swung widely at the vines, cutting them off at the walls. She huffed holding the sword over her head preparing to swing downwards. She was halted, she looked up to see vines wrapped around the sword.

"No!" She yelled tugging at it. More vines started to creep closer towards her. She was forced to let go of the sword and run. Tears weld up as she ran.

Unlike Velvet, the others had no such feeling of dread. After finishing the group collapsed and fell into a daze in the after glow of their sex. Pyrrha laid on the ground in just her red mini-skirt and jewelry. Her vision was blurry she felt a calm peace overtake her. She eyes felt heavy as she started to drift off. Her tranquil state was disrupted by something in the corner of her eye. Her eyes shot open as she spot green vines crawling along the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"Jaune, wake up?" She cried shaking her lover slash team leader. Jaune merely grunted and stirred slightly. She saw two vines heading towards her. Thinking quickly she grabbed her Miló. Changing it into it's riffle form she shot the two vines.

The gun shots quickly awakened her friends. They instinctively grabbed their own weapons jumping to their feet, still in the buff.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked confused and worried spotting the creeping vines.

"Guys!" Blake called out. "Look!" she gestured.

Inside the room they fallowed the powder too was the flower bud they had brought from yesterday. The vines were sprouting from it and the room was completely covered in them.

"What is that thing?" Penny asked as they all ran into the room.

"Big trouble." Ruby gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

The bud started to bloom as the group entered. The peddles opened up to reveal they were black on the inside.

"It can't be..." Sun gapped starring onward in fear.

From out of the blooming flower raised a monster. It had a womanly form, but was clearly a monster of the grimm. Having a black and gray color scheme and massive claw. What would have been long beautiful hair, was gray thorny vines. It let out a massive roar as it stretched.

"Sun, do you know what it is?" Blaked asked preparing her gamble shroud.

"It's called Alruane." Sun stated. "It is said to be one of the seven deadliest monsters of the grimm. It feeds on Man's lust. I heard they only live in jungle areas."

"It doesn't look that tough." Weiss scuffed. "It's a planet so, it should burn nicely." brandishing her Myrtenaster spinning the revolving center.

The Alruane roared again and used it's vine to attack Weiss from behind. Weiss went crashing to the ground as she evaded the attack.

The young warriors formed a circle with their back too each other facing a single opponent that had them surrounded on all sides.

"Penny, your swords." Ruby called out to her friend remember the display she used against the white fang agents in their last encounter.

"I'm sorry, I don't have them." Penny said turning towards Ruby. "But don't worry." She said grabbing a vine heading straight towards her. "I'm always combat ready." She ripped the vine apart with her bare hands.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Sun smiled spinning around his Ruyi bang and Jingu bang in their nunchuck form.

The Alruane once again opened it's mouth, but instead of roaring it sprayed a blue pollen like substance into the air. It covered the room quickly causing a blue fog to temporarily form. The boys' eyes glazed over and dropped their weapons. Their penis stood upright as the walked towards the monster.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha cried seeing him walk off. She tried to stop him, but the vines started to attack the girl

"Ren!" Nora called confused and worried. She swung her hammer trying to reach him through the vines.

"Sun!" Blake called as well in concern for her friend. She tried jumping, but only getting hit by vines whipping around.

Vines wrapped the boys tightly hosting the up in the air in front of the monster. The girls watched in horror. Their circle was broke and the vines started attacking furiously.

Pyrrha slashed and fired at the vines. She was afraid of what would happen to Jaune and the other if they did not overcome this soon. She looked for an opening to attack the Alruane's main body with out hitting any of the boys.

Nora's hammer's dual edge had little effect on the vines. The room was too small for her to switch to it's grenade launcher form without hurting herself and her friends in the process. She swung it with great force, but to no use. The vines were soon tangled around the head pulling on it. Nora was soon caught by the vines herself.

"Don't worry friend, I'm on my way!" Penny yelled hurrying to Nora's aid. Two vines took hold of her ankles and lifted her up into the air. "Uh-no." Penny paused before getting slammed to the ground.

The floor tiles shattered as Penny impacted them. The vines then hurled her against the wall. Penny tried to stand, but was overcome by the vines. Despite her advanced strength she was unable to break free.

Ruby was proving to be the most effective against the enemy. She swung her scythe about cutting down the vines. She felt the pressure building looking at her friends. "Weiss!" She cried seeing her teammate pinned to the ground motionless. "Peeny!" She turned to her new friend. Ruby trembled fearing for her friends.

In her moment of distraction vines sprung out at her. Ruby sliced them with a single swing, but didn't see the ones coming at her from behind. The vines wrapped around her body, hoisting her up. She struggled and thrashed trying to break free.

Blake used her great speed and sword skills to try and clear a path. Her progress was not long lived and the vines seem to be growing at a rabbit rate. Pyrrha saw an opening Blake made and took it. She threw her Akoúo at it.

The razor edge of her shield cut through the vines with ease, but sadly the Monster's reflexes were too great. It caught the object throwing it to the ground.

Pyrrha's spirit was not beaten yet. She grabbed Jaune's sword from the ground. With a sword in each hand she charged at it dual wielding. She furiously sliced through the obstacles in her path. She was halted by a vine grabbing hold of her ankle. She turned and fired a shot at it with her riffle. More Vines moved at her feet. She fended them off as best she could. She turned and in a desperate move throw Jaune's sword.

The bladed weapons flu through the air with great speed. Sadly it missed it's mark. It pierced the monster's chest, just below it's shoulder. It let out a horrifying cry.

"No." Pyrrha gasped seeing her attack missed the vital spot. Vines grabbed hold of her arms pulling her back. "Ack!" She cried out getting yanked away. the vines wrapped around each of her limbs and coiled tightly around her neck. She feverishly look for help.

The rest of the girls were not fairing much better against their enemy. To her greater despair, her comrades numbers were falling.

Yang the Blake were still free, but back into corners. It wouldn't be long before they run out of the energy to fight back. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies arched.

A tear formed and ran down Pyrrha's cheek. The vine tightened around her neck cutting off her air. She starred that the comatose Jaune. "Jaune!" she cried out with her last decent breath in remorse. She closed her eyes fearing the end. Her mind started to go over all the fun times she had with all her friends.

As Pyrrha started to give up hope the monster gave out a massive cry. Pyrrha opened her eyes too see Jaune had taken hold of his sword and was pulling it down deeper into the monster. He glowed with a brilliant white light. The Vines binding him started to snap as he fought back.

"Go to hell!" She yelled before giving the final push chevying the monster almost in half.

The monster let out one last cry before falling. It's wound squirted out a purple syrup like substance coating the boys. The vines all went limp as the monster died.

Pyrrha gasped for air pulled the vines off her. She looked up towards the fallen monster. Jaune had started hobbling towards her using his sword for stability. Pyrrha staggered to her feet and moved as quickly as she could towards him. The two embraced each other before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune slowly started to regain consciousness. His vision still blurry he felt as it the whole thing was some sort of weird dream. He looked around his surroundings. He recognized it as the schools infirmary. He fully snapped out of his daze as he saw Pyrrha in the bed across from him. He tried to sit up, but felt too weak.

"Good, you're awake." Jaune heard a voice tell to me. He turned to see the headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch standing at the foot of his bed. "From what I hear, we owe you a great debt, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said with a slight smile.

"Yes, thank you for dealing with the dreadful beast." Goddwitch said with a mild tone of shame.

"Ugh." Pyrrha stirred opening her eye. Jaune sharply turned her head towards her.

"Rest assured, Ms. Nikos is fine." Ozpin reassured Jaune. "As are the rest of your friends."

"What happened?" Jaune asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"From what we heard, that bud we found turned out to be quite the bit of trouble." Ozpin explained. "Which you and your friends managed to deal with."

"Our thanks again for that." Goodwitch said. "An Alraune hasn't been spotted in years, much less here in Vale." She paused for a moment. "I suppose more precautions could have been taken after our previous failures."

"Previous what?" Jaune asked his head still fuzzy.

"We had sent previous attempts to retrieve the bud." Goodwitch explained. "Smaller groups before myself and professor Port took some elite students to help us. The previous group had failed for unknown reasons." She paused again as if choosing her words. "They would just show up elsewhere with no reductions of what happened. Or so they say." Jaune starred not fully aware of what she was saying

"But where was everyone?" Jaune asked looking up. "The school looked abandoned. Goodwitch shifted her gaze and both their faces showed a more rose color.

"Right." Ozpin said after clearly his throat. "Sadly, we and many others were... subdued by the monster elsewhere."

"Perhaps we should allow you more rest." Goodwitch suggested. "Facing a legendary monster must take a lot out of a man."

"Yeah, okay." Jaune said somberly. The two left Jaune to rest. But instead he all he could focus on was Pyrrha.

"One of the seven deadliest monsters, in our very backyard." Goodwitch said walking down the hall with Ozpin. "And we just took it in, how disgraceful."

"It is an eye opener, but not one with out other benefits." Ozpin sad. "We are now about to study an Alraune or at least it's corpes. No one has ever managed to bring in so much of one."

"I suppose." She said coldly. "But I'm more worried about any long term effects of the monster's powers."

Days had past and things had gone back to normal. Despite it being business as usual there was an uncomfortable air around. The last day of the semester came with almost no wait for the students. Airships had arrived preparing to take the student home a between semester break.

Jaune had gathered his luggage and felt a building fear of riding the airship home. As he spent a good chuck of time throwing up on the trip here.

"Jaune." He turned to see Pyrrha standing behind him. "Here." She held out a piece of paper for him.

"What's this?" Jaune wondered taking it.

"It's my contacts, silly." She smiled at him. "I expect you to call me." She tease leaning in to kiss him.

"Me too!" Nora cheered popping up. She hugged the two lovers tightly. "I'll miss you guys." She sobbed. "Ren, get over here to grumpy sloth!" She called.

Ren was keeping his distance un-wanting to be apart of a group hug. He sighed and walked closer to say his goodbyes. "Yeah, well, see you next semester." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, you silly." Nora laughed waggling him into the hug.

Weiss had gathered all her belongings onto a platform cart and was wheeling it towards the airships.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled happily popping up behind her.

"Ah!" Weiss jumped in surprise. "What, you trying to cause another explosion?!" She yelled at Ruby reminding her of their first meeting.

"No, well..." Ruby pause for a moment. "Anyway, here." She pulled out a rose and handed it to Weiss.

"What's this?" She asked taking the rose.

"It's a rose, get it?" Ruby smiled. "Ruby Rose. It's to remember me by."

"I have plenty of things to remember you by." Weiss said coldly. "Most are painful." She scowled.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said backing away. "Well, see you next semester." she waved heading off. Weiss sighed.

"Hey." She called out. Ruby turned to see what she wanted. "How about I call you some time."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered running up to her.

"Only to talk about school things." Weiss said firmly. "I don't want you slacking off and forgetting anything over the break." Ruby nodded eagerly.

The students boarded the ships. Their bodies exhausted from the rigorous route of school. Their mind fulled with know knowledge. They return home stronger and wise than when they arrived. They still have much further to go on their travels. They are the next generations of Hunters and huntresses, the defenders of humanity against the forces that hide in the shadows. That is a title not taken with ease.

**The end.**

**Thank you for reading. This was done for a creative writing blog run by fallow FF author The Digger. The blog is called .com. Check it out and see other challenges posted there. Maybe write your own. **


End file.
